sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Madelyn Prowers
Name: Madelyn Prowers Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: J-rock, religious discussion, anime/manga, drawing, and video games. Appearance: Madelyn is about 5' 3" tall and weighs in at a petite 102 lbs. Her skin is somewhat pale due to the fact that she burns like an Irish lobster in the summer sun and usually stays indoors. She has a very boyish figure, and she generally doesn't wear any makeup. Her hair is medium length and styled in a shaggy skater boy cut, and though her natural hair color is strawberry blond, it is currently dyed a vibrant orange with pink highlights on the tips. Her eyes are a vibrant blue-green mixture that appear to change with the lighting. She never goes anywhere without wearing her favourite skull-and-crossbone studded choker, and usually wears various bracelets on her arms. Her ears are pierced in multiple locations and decorated with eclectic earrings that change from day to day. Madelyn typically wears a simple ensemble consisting of a loose t-shirt, jeans, and whatever short-sleeved flannel button-down shirt that matches with it, usually not bothering with anything more than a sports bra for her small, size A breasts, and rounding it all out with a colorful set of Chuck Taylors that she decorated herself. Biography: Madelyn was the 3rd and final child in the Prowers family and their only girl. Her two older brothers used to roughhouse with her as she grew up, and she was generally treated like one of the boys by them. She grew up in a loving home with strong Christian beliefs, and she claims to have known Jesus for as long as she has been alive. Her parents were married in the early 80's and came from fairly liberal, educated backgrounds before becoming born-again Christians in the late 80's, though they retained a very liberal sense of standards and were very open minded. The Prowers children were encouraged to engage in various artistic endeavors, and while her brothers were enamored with music, Madelyn was always interested in art. She drew constantly as a child, and was encouraged to take various children's art classes over the summers. Her brothers introduced her to various cartoons as she was growing up, which fostered an interest in various styles of animation, including anime, at an early age. From there, exploration on the internet lead her to discover manga. By the time Madelyn was 12, she was already a member of various niche interest forums and frequented chat rooms often. It was in on of these forums that she happened to meet a young Japanese girl named Sayumi. At first, Madelyn found her posts to be interesting and generally struck up conversations with her on the forums, but over time the two began to talk to each other exclusively through IMs. Though Madelyn was cautious at first about her new internet friend and didn't share much personal information with her (as her brothers had warned her with tales of internet stalkers over the years), after a while she began to trust Sayumi. They exchanged addresses and became pen pals as well, occasionally sending each other little gifts and (eventually) pictures. Sayumi introduced Madelyn to J-rock and yaoi over the years, and the two enjoyed hentai on an ironic level, like people who watch horror movies and laugh at the protagonist for tripping as she's being chased by the murderer. Over the years, the two girls became inseparable internet buddies, and Madelyn considered Sayumi to be her best friend. At school, Madelyn found it much easier to make friends with the boys in her class than the girls, finding most of the other girls to be very two-faced, emotional, and secretive while she was very open and upfront. Plus, the boys she met shared her interests of video games and anime, while she found most girly activities boring. The only girls that she really made any connections with at school were artistic girls and nerdy girls, mostly because she could relate to their interests. She tried to make friends at the various Christian youth groups around town, but her more liberal tendencies and interests made her sort of an outsider in those groups. However, Madelyn could care less if people disliked here just because of how she looked, what she wore, or what she liked. Even if people reacted to her negatively, she could always be seen with a smile on her face because in her opinion, people who judged others solely on their appearances weren't worth getting to know anyway. She was perfectly happy with who she was and confident about how she looked as well. As high school began, Madelyn occasionally began to get teased because of her small breasts, but she wasn't bothered in the least. In fact, she was proud of her "delicious flat chest" as she and her friends jokingly referred to it as, and laughed at the more well endowed girls when they made fun of her, which often confused them into leaving her alone. She was very outgoing in class and willing to talk to pretty much everyone as long as they interested her, and even became active in the school Christian bible study group. She also joined the Anime/Manga club with a few of her friends as well. Her grades were average; she spent half of the time in class drawing in her notebooks, but she took decent notes when she was actually listening and had excellent reading comprehension skills. She had the most trouble with math classes, and needed help from the teacher whenever she could get it because she couldn't understand it if her life depended on it. She dated a few boys here and there, but even though she enjoyed their company and found them attractive, she never felt like she actually loved them and usually broke up with them within months, though she still remained on friendly terms with most of them. One Saturday night, during her junior year of high school, Madelyn and Sayumi were watching a movie together via synchronized starting times and Skype's video calling service, speaking to each other mostly in English with a few bits of Japanese that Madelyn understood. As the movie ended, discussions turned to them repeating their favorite lines and laughing hysterically as they usually did, when suddenly Sayumi began to fidget nervously. When Madelyn noticed, she asked her best friend what was wrong and assured her that her secrets were always safe with her. It was then that Sayumi admitted two things to her best friend in the whole world that she had never told anyone else; that she was a lesbian, and that she thought she was in love with Madelyn. Madelyn was caught completely off guard. She was unsure of how to react to her best friend's sudden confession, and worse, she was conflicted on how to feel about it. After a few moments of stunned silence as she tried to give an answer, but all she could manage was a stuttering apology as she hastily hung up on the call to hide her teary eyes. She immediately regretted her reaction; her stomach was suddenly tied in a knot, and she was incredibly scared that she had just lost her best friend. The next day, Madelyn spoke to her mother privately about her actions the previous night after the church service was over, conflicted about her personal feelings and ashamed at how she reacted. They talked for hours, tackling the various hard-hitting questions about love and how God felt about homosexuality. Their current church was staunchly against it, but Mrs. Prowers was a more open-minded sort of Christian. As they talked, Madelyn's mom assured her that love could blossom in any situation, and God loved all of his children, no matter who they loved. During this time Madelyn began to search her soul for an answer she could give Sayumi as well. She realized that the giddy feeling she felt whenever she was talking with Sayumi and the excitement she felt as she waited for her to log in was very much like the feelings she had when she was dating boys at her school, except her feelings for Sayumi were much more intense. As she began to think deeply about her likes and feelings about Sayumi, she began to theorize that if God could love everyone regardless of sex or gender, she should be able to as well. After all, she still found guys attractive and was very fond of drawing little guy/guy doujinshis for her own personal entertainment. Madelyn didn't want to just be seen as a trendy bi-girl, and after a bit of research she declared herself a pansexual; one who believed that all forms of love, no matter the sex or gender of the lovers, was beautiful. It took her 3 days of patiently waiting for Sayumi to log in before she finally was able to give her response to her best friend; that she loved her too and was sorry to have kept her best friend waiting. Madelyn's family were very supportive of her decision. They willingly sought out a new church in the neighborhood that was gay-friendly, and settled upon a closely knit and very friendly Methodist church. Most of her friends at school were supportive as well, though the usually conservative school bible study group was much less so. She broke her ties with the school group, cursing them out when they said that she was no longer a Christian because of who she chose to love. Madelyn had always had an eclectic sense of fashion, so there was very little in the way of change of style when she "converted." Her hair was always dyed wacky colors that changed almost every month. The only real change was in her senior year, when she decided she was sick of her long frizzy hair and had it cut to a medium length, making her look more like a boy than ever before. She is at peace with herself and is currently madly in love with her best friend in the whole world. She also hopes to visit Sayumi in Japan for the first time over the summer. Advantages: Madelyn's small size make it easier for her to hide and find cover. Her constant roughhousing with her brothers and other boys gives her a little bit of experience in fighting back if grabbed or tackled. Her strong faith in the Lord will make it easier for her to persevere in the face of danger. She is also very outgoing and friendly, and though she is slightly desensitized to violence thanks to the internet, she will likely seek to make friends on the field rather than enemies. Disadvantages: Madelyn is very trusting of IRL people and will usually take their words at face value, leading her to be somewhat easily manipulated since she never has her guard up. Her petite frame has very little muscle to it, and she is not very experienced in actual fighting. Her firm belief that she should "love thy neighbor as thy self" as Jesus would have done will make it very difficult for her to take the initiative and attack a schoolmate, leaving her to act only defensively. Designated Number: Female student no. 115 --- Designated Weapon: MP3 Player filled with nothing but Kidz Bop Conclusion: Well, if G115's weapon pull doesn't test her faith, nothing will. I don't really see any ways she'll make it far, but I've been surprised before. Then again, faith just tends to lead people to make stupid decisions. No one's going to bail you out, G115, and following Jesus' example and turning the other cheek doesn't work against bullets. The above biography is as written by Lawther. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Lawther, Flare, SOTF Help Kills: None Killed By: Suicide through collar detonation Collected Weapons: MP3 Player filled with nothing but Kidz Bop (assigned weapon), Sharpened Broomstick (improvised weapon) Allies: Hayley Kelly, Alexander Campbell, Charlene Norris Enemies: Jonathan Jarocki Mid-game Evaluation: 'Madelyn awoke outside the Groundskeeper's Hut. She tried to rationalize her situation, discovering her assigned weapon in this time. She noticed the nearby cabin and made her way over to it. Inside the cabin was Hayley Kelly, who was ecstatic to see a familiar face. Madelyn soon began to cry, being comforted by Hayley. Madelyn then had the idea to use Hayley's Falcata to turn a broomstick into a spear. The girls then left the Groundskeeper's Hut to find Ema Ryan. The girls then made their way to the Greens, where they found a group consisting of Peter Siu, Alexander Campbell, Jonathan Jarocki, Charlene Norris, and Eiko Haraguchi. Hayley was glad to find Alex, while Madelyn was glad to see Peter. The group discussed what to do next. In this time, Peter and Eiko left the group. Charlene then made a comment about Jonathan's ex-girlfriend Anna Chase, which cause him to fire his gun at her. The group moved to avoid the bullets, which resulted in Alex getting hit in the hand, Charlene getting a few grazes and a bullet in the left calf, and Jonathan running away. Madelyn tried to help Charlene by using her first aid kit to fix her wounds. As she and Hayley worked to help Charlene and Alex, the announcements came on, declaring the Green a Danger Zone. The group immediately fled the area. The group then arrived at the Fun Fair. Madelyn separated herself from the group to orient herself to Alex's GPS device when she heard some commotion. Apparently, Hayley found her boyfriend Kyle Portman. However, she thought Steve Barnes was responsible for the evisceration of Robert Lerger, so she attacked him, decapitating him with her Falcata. Shocked by her action, Hayley and Kyle decided to take some time away from the group, resolving to meet the others the next day. Madelyn, Alex, and Charlene then decided to take shifts sleeping. When it became Madelyn's turn, she turned to a camera and spoke a message to her friend Sayumi, asking her to stop watching the program. Before Madelyn could tell Sayumi to move on if Madelyn should die, Danya's announcement came on. The group prepared to move on, realizing that Alex's wound had become infected. The trio soon arrived at the Gazebo, coming across Meredith Hemmings, Thea Kairos, Evelyn Reed, Sofia Martelli, Jason Clarke, and Sebastian Decartes. Sofia left shortly after they arrived, with Charlene asking if they could use a sword to amputate Alex's arm. Alex tried to give instructions as to what to do, but Sebastian left as well. While Thea and Meredith argued, Jason decided to go through with the amputation, breaking Alex's arm with a rock before hacking it off. As Meredith left and the others found the bag of James Mulzet that Ricky Fortino left, Madelyn simply sat down and prayed. After patching Alex up, the group got up to move on. Some time later, Madelyn got separated from the group, winding up in the Coastal Woods. At this point, Hayley had killed four people, and Madelyn felt she couldn't do anything. Writing a note for Hayley, Madelyn held it close to her chest as she pulled her collar. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Girl #115 was prone to staying with groups despite them falling apart. Fitting that she would die alone. '''Memorable Quotes: ' '* '"''I know I'm not supposed to commit suicide, but I think it's for a good cause, maybe. This one's on you too, Hayley"- ''Madelyn's final words, spoken to a camera for Hayley Kelly.' Other/Trivia Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Madelyn, in chronological order. The Past: *Activists and Commie Mutant Traitors V4: *We're All Guilty Anyways *White Knight Nightmare *Break Up And Break Down *Cleanliness and Lonliness *Repercussions Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Madelyn Prowers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Too bad Madelyn went inactive! Had she stuck around, I feel like she might have been a very positive part of Hayley's ongoing story. As it was, she kind of got brushed aside, even her death. Madelyn herself was really interesting, as a homosexual Christian with ties to somebody not on the island. I remember her having some pretty good scenes relating to that. Unfortunately, Madelyn went very inactive, did nothing for a while (going inactive again after being adopted), and died. I really do wish she'd taken a more assertive roll, because I think V4 would've been a lot better for it. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students